


Strawberry Fields

by hexedharlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Food Kink, Glove Kink, Hide and Seek, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Predator/Prey, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedharlot/pseuds/hexedharlot
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander are at Hogwarts, Rolf is at work, what will the girls get up to? A very spicy game of hide and seek, apparently
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Rolf Scamander/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> how do you write summaries

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Ginny calls out into the fields. "Are you in the vineyard," she says sweetly, "or in the huckleberries, perhaps? Between the blackberries? Perched in a wand tree, perchance?"

Luna had told Ginny that she would like to play hide and seek after breakfast, promptly transforming into a white ibis and flying out the open window above some pies when they had finished washing the dishes together. Now, Ginny was prowling their fields of berries and bushes, hoping to find anything that said the little blonde lesbian was near.

Luna was, in fact, hiding in a great big gooseberry bush, right near the mossy looking bushes of orange cloudberries and bordered by many rows of plump, pinkish strawberries on the other side. 

She had transformed wearing nothing but a floral silk nightdress and the white lace, wrist-length gloves she had worn on the night of her wedding, knowing full well the effect it'll have on Ginny when she returns to normal. Ginny, on the other hand, was clad in pajama shorts and her Harpies jersey, which had been hastily thrown over the black bralette she wore to bed. 

It was an early September morning, hot and slightly misty. The kids - Lorcan and Lysander - had all left for school earlier that week, and as such their mothers were more than excited to have the house to themselves. The fields looked as though they were glowing in the light of the sunrise. It was moments like these that made Ginny glad she had agreed when Luna wanted to sort the berries by color.

Lingonberries, thimbleberries, raspberries, strawberries; gooseberries, cloudberries, seaberries; white mulberries, snowberries; green grapes; blueberries, crowberries, blackthorn berries, black currant berries; blackberries, elderberries, huckleberries, nightshade. Most everything was edible, excepting the nightshade, but Draco had said it's a common potions ingredient, and bought it off them frequently for his lessons. 

Ginny narrows her eyes at one of the gooseberry bushes - it had moved in an extremely suspicious way. She edged slowly nearer, skirting between the rows of mulberry bushes to get a closer look. Shuffling noises ensue from the bush, causing a few round orange berries to fall, stopping just short of the ground when the charms placed over their farm send the berries shooting toward a collection basket - overripe, fallen berries were made into pies to be sold at the Muggle farmers market. 

A flutter of white feathers and that's all the confirmation Ginny needs to dive into the bush. Luna had been caught, so she transformed back.

Silk flows through fingers. Hands gloved in lace rub over freckled arms. Bodies pulled tightly together. Jerseys that fly. Rolling between rows of strawberries. Gentle kisses placed on every inch of exposed skin. Fingers trailing up pale thighs.

"But- the bowtruckles!" Luna gasps out between giggles. 

"Are having a show, yes?" Ginny closes the space between their lips, running her fingers timidly through Luna's hair beneath her.

"Oh, Gin, you turn me to bubbles," Luna pants with another airy giggle when they break apart.

"And you make me crazed," Ginny replies quickly.

"Do you want me to rub your body as well?" Luna asks politely. "But not lightly, because that hurts you." Ginny smilles fondly down at her wife, blushing deeply and nodding. Luna grasps the gingers hips and pulls her down swiftly, squeezing as their bodies press against one another. 

Their lips lock, mouths opening slightly, kissing intimately without the use of tongue. Luna's delicately gloved hands grope Ginny with enough pressure to count as a massage, and she soon begins to grind against her lover's thigh to gain friction. Ginny smiles into the kiss, in love with how honest and unashamed Luna is.

Pecking furiously down Luna's jaw and neck, Ginny allows her hands to cup Luna's breasts, kneading the pillow soft flesh while she moans and squirms in the dirt. 

"Wait," Luna pants, pushing Ginny up with her lace clad fingers. She reaches to the side, grasps a ripe strawberry, and holds it up to Ginnys mouth. "I must treat you properly, like a queen."

Ginny accepts the strawberry, chewing it thoughtfully with a little hum. "It's sweet, just like you. Wanna taste it, my love?" Luna bobs her head frantically, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

She gasps, emitting the faintest squeal as Ginny sucks her tongue. They continue to kiss intensely, stopping occasionally to feed each other strawberries, hands feeling around frantically. About a quarter of an hour later, Ginny pulls away, licking her lips and gazing at her wife through glazed over eyes.

She kisses down Luna's body slowly, reaching beneath her silk slip and lightly brushing the soft skin. Finally reaching her destination, the ginger ducks down and her head is swallowed in Luna's floral nightdress. 

Luna's hands scrabble for purchase on the ground - she feels like she's falling, despite being on a solid surface. Fireworks go off in her belly as her legs are spread, a firm tongue wetly licking up her vulva gently. Her breath hitches, and, as if on cue, Ginnys lips close around her clit and she sucks lightly, causing a loud moan to escape a frantically squirming Luna.

Ginny reaches her right hand down to get herself off, the other breaching Luna's sopping wet entrance up to the first knuckle of a forefinger.

"Merlin, Gin -" she gasps "- stop teasing, yes!" Ginny allows her finger to be completely sheathed in the wet warmth of the beautiful blonde, curling it up repeatedly before adding a second finger. Finally, she pulls up to gasp for air, removing herself from the floral patterned silk to look Luna in the eyes.

"Oh Luna, you're so fucking perfect," she presses a kiss to one of Luna's inner thighs. "Come for me, baby. And look me in the eyes." She adds a third digit, twisting and thrusting her hand. "I love watching you squirm for me."

With a few final huffs and squeals, Luna comes devastatingly. She lets out another long moan, her muscles convulsing uncontrollably around Ginnys hand before it is removed and licked off.

"Shall we get to those pies? The ones I flew over to get out here fast?"

"I think I like the sound of that." 

Ginny stood up, helped Luna up, and carried her bridal style back to the cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me UwU!


End file.
